


Assistance

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twins, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Fred helps George go down on you.





	Assistance

Fred sits naked behind you. You lean back against his chest. George’s head is between your legs, his tongue licking slow lines across your clit. Fred reaches down and weaves his fingers into his brother’s hair. George strokes your thighs as he pleasures you with his mouth. Fred kisses your neck and caresses your breasts, and when your breath grows heavy and your body starts to writhe, he grips George’s head and holds it flush to your pussy. You lay your hand atop Fred’s and rock your hips until your orgasm engulfs you; they moan in unison at your ecstasy.


End file.
